The stationary field-of-view “horizon” and/or fixed angle alignment perspective(s) of traditional vision camera systems can limit the collection of useful image data. In addition, the traditional image software algorithms used to process the anti-aliased/raw data images taken by vision cameras compromise the finer details of the image in an attempt to clarify the aliased image data noise which causes a loss/modification of the image's data (Exhibit-1).
The image sensors in typical vision cameras have their pixels arranged in a generally rectangular array, while the image's raw data captured by the vision camera for inspecting typical workpieces does not always comprise straight edges and/or features. Typical machined surfaces often have the, sometimes near microscopic, appearance of elliptical circular paths (e.g., arcs that are in an overlapping traversing spiraling pattern(s) across the surface of the workpiece/object of interest), thereby increasing the difficulties for the image software algorithms to process the anti-aliased images without the loss of useful image data.